


make me everything you want, never tell me no (whisper you're the one to fix it too)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Spanking, Unreliable Narrator, but he has his boyfriends to help him through it so he's fine, chanyeol majorly enjoys pain, danger/fear kink????, he's had a hard life okay, idk if that's accurate or not, implied/referenced cannibalism (but is it really that if they're werewolves???), implied/referenced child experimentation, light humiliation, maybe im not too sure, mentally unstable chanyeol, monsters/creatures of the night are known, some hints of codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: “I’m sorry.” He kept his head bowed as the words spilled from his mouth like flowing water.“I’m sorry I broke one of our rules. I’m so sorry that I glued you to the floor, Yixing. I’m so sorry I made you worry about me. I know that leaving on my own wasn’t a good idea and I’m so so so sorry that I did so anyway. I’m not making any excuses for my actions. I know I-I messed up, and I’m willing to face whatever punishment you give me.”or Chanyeol makes a bad decision, gets punished and earns a reward in the process.or even a smut with a side of angst and feelings





	make me everything you want, never tell me no (whisper you're the one to fix it too)

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy well....I honestly don't know how to explain this  
This started out as a chansoo and it was supposed to be a quick little pwp based on chanyeol's elle photoshoot  
But it turned into this 11k monster that's 40% feelings and 60% porn sksksd (just..this is honestly just complete and utter filth)  
Well, i spent a whole three days on this fic here, so plz enjoy  
and honestly, thanks to the groupchat for spurring me on with y'all wild as ideas and fics sksskskd  
no beta we die like MEN
> 
> Title taken from [Papi Pacify](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OydK91JjFOw) by FKA Twigs
> 
> (this may or may not be expanded because i kinda wanna delve into their backstories more)

He knew he was playing a dangerous game.

The city was hardly safe for humans in the daytime, with all the muggings, robberies and various other crimes that plagued the northern district. But at night? At night was a whole other ball park entirely. At every street corner there were large crowds, screaming, laughing and fighting with each other as they traveled through the city exactly like that; clumped together like a bunch of sardines in a can. There were hardly any cars on the street--not when they had no use for them. Who needed vehicles when you could run faster than any car or bus? Most of the streetlights were turned off too, only one every few blocks actually on and working. Clubs were filled to capacity, the lines to get in stretching out multiple blocks and holding all sorts of people--all sorts of _creatures_ he should say. Humans knew better than to roam the streets at night without some sort of guard, and since humans could never trust a creature, there were only a few who were out than night. Walking around the city without some form of protection was the equivalent of lighting a match and letting it burn until it reached the tips of your fingers. Humans were afraid of fire; afraid of the _pain_. Luckily, Chanyeol wasn’t as afraid.

‘_Though, it’s not like I’m fully human myself._’ He ran a hand through his hair, mussing the gelled back strands a bit as he skipped over an unconscious body sprawled out on the sidewalk. He spared a quick glance at the person--a man--but found the body held nothing of note for him to poke at. He was dead, he could tell that much by the man’s aura, but he was a regular human. Humans were boring and insignificant to him. They were weak-willed, weak-bodied and overall, they died too quickly for his tastes. Their dead bodies never went to waste, of course--Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were fond of red meat--but how was he supposed to gain any information from them if they died when confronted with only a fraction of his power? ‘_Kyungsoo always said that I go too rough, but I don’t know what he means by that. I always try to be gentle!_’ He huffed to himself, jerking to the side when he nearly ran into a light-post.

“Fucking shit.” He hissed, glaring at the offending object before turning down the alley next to him. ‘_Stupid fucking pole._' He hadn’t quite gotten the hang of seeing in the dark just yet. He shrugged it off though, squinting as he slowly crept down the pitch black alley. He knew he shouldn’t be out now--Yixing had warned him that tonight was an especially bad night to sneak out--but when has he ever listened to instructions he didn’t like? (_Kyungsoo would have made you listen_. A voice whispered to him and he swallowed back the sadness that wanted to overwhelm him. He set his jaw, blinking back tears as he forced himself to focus on the anger instead--never sadness. Sadness would leave him desperate and crying and everything he _hated_ about himself-)  
“But he isn’t here, is he? He’s too busy with Baekhyun doing dumb fucking alpha werewolf shit.” He muttered, pretending that he sounded angry and jealous instead of lost and hurt. He was supposed to go with them both on their little trip, but he had to stay home because someone from his unit snitched on him the last mission. (The voice whispered to him that _They were really worried and was only trying to make sure you healed up safely_. He opted he ignore the annoying voice because if he focused on anything that wasn’t anger he would just shut down and he couldn’t afford to--not so far away from the comfort of his boyfriends.) ‘_It was only a minor stab wound. I still had all my guts in my stomach, so it’s not like I was on the verge of dying or anything like that._’ And it was true! He was still alive and raring to go. The stab wound even healed up, though it did leave a scar across his belly button. (_But it still hurts a bit_. The voice whispered. He chose to pretend he didn't hear the message.) He didn’t mind it, though, Scars were sexy--especially on a body like his.

__

“Whatever. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” A small voice inside his head was trying to convince him to go back, but he opted to ignore that voice. He didn’t need Kyungsoo or Baekhyun or Yixing to continue to watch over him. No, he could protect himself just fine. (But that voice was warning him not to push himself to hard. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were far away, yes, but they weren’t idiots. They were supposed to be coming home by the end of the week and Chanyeol wasn’t as okay as he claimed to be. And the last thing he wanted to do was worry his boyfriends _Though you already failed in that aspect, didn't you? Leaving Yixing like that back at the compound._) But of course, Chanyeol was too stubborn to listen to it and continued his exploration of the alley, ignoring the slight chill that spread over his bare arms. It was verging on fall in the city and most were already bundled up in heavy sweaters and thicker jeans. Chanyeol was too, or, at least he _would_ be if he wasn’t as...upset as he was. 

Chanyeol was a needy ass bitch. There was no way around it. He loved being in the spotlight and loved having someone bathe him in love and affection. And they all gave him that--were the few who _could_ give him that. At least, that had been the case before. Ever since Kyungsoo and Baekhyun switched over to the hunting branch with Chanyeol three weeks prior, Yixing was often way too busy to spare any time with them. And because Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were the best of the best, they were sent out on missions more often than Chanyeol. He couldn’t go with them because he wasn’t authorized to go outside the city limits. That and he was labeled too much of a danger to be allowed to roam free. So he had been alone ever since then, getting only a few moments with his boyfriends in between their duties. No one else in the organization liked him anyways, so it wasn’t like he could spend time with others. They were too afraid of his magic and the (slightly) skewed personality he had to even get close to him. He would go so far as to say they _hated_ him. Whenever he was by himself--no Kyungsoo or Baekhyun or Yixing--they freely showed how little they cared for him. 

_Monster. Demon. Crazy. Liability. Insane. Murderer. Scary. Psycho. Dangerous._

Never Chanyeol. Never Yeollie. Never his own fucking _name_. Always some sort of insult to describe him. Like it was _his_ fault he had these powers--like it was _his_ fault he was born and sold to some fucking science lab. Like _he_ actually chose to continue doing their fucking bidding when all he wanted to do was run as far away as he could and never look back. To forget the horrible memories left over from their _experiments_. To fucking rip out Lee Sooman’s throat and shove it up his fucking _ass_\- 

But maybe they were right to hate him. He never denied he wasn’t exactly the most moral person to exist. His interrogations often ended with the prisoner dying from exposure. His personality could use some work as well. He was a brat when he didn’t get his way and he had absolutely no self control when it came to his urges. But he wasn’t a complete asshole. When his powers weren’t threatening to overwhelm his (admittedly, broken) psyche, he was kind of a good guy. At least, that’s what Yixing told him when he asked. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo made similar comments, so he was inclined to believe them (even if a part of him wonders if their opinions don’t count since they themselves aren’t the most morally sound.) And it wasn’t like he wanted them--those fucking pathetic _humans_\--to like him. If he had a choice in the matter, he’d take Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Yixing away to live out in the mountains or something. Maybe to another city were he wouldn’t feel like a bomb ready to explode. But Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s contracts were almost done. Yixing was smart enough to wiggle his way out of his own contract. (Chanyeol could never leave--wasn’t _allowed_ to leave but his boyfriends promised they would protect him. They promised they would take him away and he believed they would with all of his heart.) One more month and they could be free at last. The could finally leave and never come back. 

He paused when something in his gut twinged. He grit his teeth at the slight pain, but let a little bit of his magic prod at the wound. It was damn near healed all the way, but it still hurt a little.  
“No pain, no gain.” He grunted, though his stubbornness was beginning to dim the harsher the air grew. It was only slightly windy before, but now the air was growing the slightest bit colder. He shivered, rubbing the bare skin of his arms as he leaned against the brick wall. ‘_Maybe I shouldn’t have worn this today._’ He looked down, but it was still too dark to really see his outfit. It was a problem easily fixed, however, and he closed his eyes. He channeled some of his power and let it fill his body, sighing when the icy-warm feeling of his magic rushed through his veins. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar glow of his magic spill onto the alley wall. 

His arms were covered in lines of swirling tribal tattoos, all colored in by black ink. It was a choice he made when he was younger to piss off his handlers. It worked (though the tests they ran seemed extra harsh and painful afterwards, but maybe that was just him projecting) and they looked fucking gorgeous on his arms and thighs. His thighs were hidden so those didn’t light up, but his arms were glowing a kaleidoscope of pink, purple and blue. It was mesmerizing to watch the colors play out against the dark stone, swirls of pink melding with purple as wisps of blue snaked around and in them. ‘_So pretty…_’ 

“Baekhyun always loves looking at them. He stares at my arms and thighs for hours, trying to count as many colors as he can. He swears he sees green and yellow, but my magic isn’t green--and it certainly isn’t fucking _yellow_.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think and once they were said, they left a sour taste in his mouth. Baekhyun….he bit his lower lip as his eyes burned. He missed them so much. So so much. He blew out a shaky breath, hand pressing into his chest when a sudden, hollow feeling made something inside of him spasm in pain. He let out a strangled whimper when the pain didn’t stop, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to desperately think of something else. He didn’t want to have an episode with no one around. Who knew when he’d even regain his mind if he did.  
“The outfit.” He gasped and opened his eyes, training them to look down at his chest. 

A form fitting, sleeveless collared crop-top, a sleeveless mesh undershirt, black, baggy pants and a pair of black ankle boots. The all leather ensemble was a recent addition to his closet--courtesy of Baekhyun who knew a guy who knew a guy. who knew TAO, an up-and-coming fashion designer. ‘_Good...steady now...just think about the outfit_.’ He sighed when the pain slowly drained away, his earlier fire now sufficiently blown out by the cold wind. He was more sad than he was angry, and all he wanted to do was go home and cry into his pillow. And apologize to Yixing. He shouldn’t have stormed out like he did, and neither should he have used his magic to glue him to the floor. He winced when remembering the look on his face.  
“I...really need to make it up to him, don’t I?” He sighed again, feeling even more guilt weigh down his heart as he emerged from the alley.  
“Maybe I could-”  
“_Chanyeol._” His head snapped to the side, eyes widening when he caught sight of Kyungsoo barreling towards him. Tears instantly sprang to his eyes and he would’ve started bawling right then and there if it wasn’t for the angry furrow of Kyungsoo’s brows as he came closer. He roughly wiped his eyes. ‘_No. I can’t...I can’t act sorry for myself. It’s my fault, anyway. I’m too dependent on the rest of them for affection when I should be able to live normally on my own._’ He shook his head, trying his best to swallow the lump in his throat as Kyungsoo stopped in front of him. 

He opened his mouth to greet him, but paused. There was something...off about the look on Kyungsoo’s face. There was the expected anger and worry, but it felt somehow...amplified. His normally bland expression was twisted; eyes glowing a mesmerizing mix of amber and scarlet, the tips of his fangs poking at his bottom lip and his entire body thrumming with just barely contained...something. Again, Chanyeol couldn’t get a clear read on Kyungsoo until Yixing’s warning floated through his mind from earlier. 

_“Tonight isn’t a good night for one of your temper tantrums, Chaneyol. Don’t you know what day it is?”_

“Oh…” He whispered, the dots connecting in his mind. ‘_Oh shit. His rut. His fucking rut starts today._’ Even the tiny voice in his head was surprised by the info, and for once the whispering in his mind was deathly quiet. ‘_How could I…_’  
“Today isn’t Tuesday ...?” He hated how lost and young he sounded, but he thought--he didn’t know it was _already_ Friday. His mind...it didn’t process some things the same way. Not after all the experiments. Sometimes he went periods where his brain forgot to tell him to eat. Other times he couldn’t sleep for weeks at a time. But the worst times were when he lost time. When he would unknowingly go through an entire week, his brain telling him it was still living one single day. 

That seemed to make the tension in the air snap and Kyungsoo lunged forward, bodily throwing Chanyeol over his shoulder with a restrained snarl of rage. He yelped at the sudden change, his fingers grappling at Kyungsoo’s back when he took off running in the opposite direction. He knew struggling wasn’t an option--not when Kyungsoo was eighty percent feral alpha--so he kept his body limp. That and...for once, the whispers were quiet. He could hear nothing but sweet, sweet silence. It felt so good to be alone in his head--to not hear what he _should_ do and what was the _right_ thing to do and _how_ he should use his magic and _when_ he should use it. ‘_This is fine._’ He let his eyes close, sinking into his blissfully silent mind as Kyungsoo continued to run back home. 

**\---**

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew, he was waking up on something soft and comforting. He groggily blinked open his eyes, his vision swimming in and out of focus as he tried to get himself up. His fingers touched silky-cool sheets and the sensation was enough to ground his head. He blinked a few more times, sighing when he could finally see clearly. He was in his room, sitting on his bed. Nobody was in the room with him, and for a moment Chanyeol thought he dreamt up Baekhyun, Yixing and Kyungsoo and their relationship and all of the times they spent together and- 

A soft knock helped bring him back to the present--back to reality. ‘_You’re real. Kyungsoo is real. Yixing is real. Baekhyun is real. They’re all real. You. Are. Real._’ He took in a deep breath, releasing it in a broken, watery sigh.  
“_Fuck._” He hated how choked up he sounded. He was in the wrong--it was his _own_ fault that he freaked out and ran away like some disobedient child. He needed to face his punishment; to apologize to Yixing about the magic and glue and take whatever they dished out. ‘_Get a fucking grip you goddamn pussy bitch-_’  
“Chanyeol? Baby, are you awake?” He nearly let a sob out when he heard the soft concern coloring Baekhyun’s muffled voice, but managed to stop it from emerging. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip, fighting back tears as he tried to regain his breath. He could hear lower muffled voices talking through the door and knew that both Kyungsoo and Yixing were out there as well. ‘_At least they managed to get him unstuck._’ He thought, though it was drenched in shame and bitterness.  
“Ye-eah.” He cringed when his voice came out cracked and so full of _hurt_.  
“Can we come in?”  
“...Yeah.” He kept his eyes on his bare feet, blinking when he saw that the cuffs around his ankles were different. He reached up to feel the cloth stretching over his chest, his shoulders shaking when he recognized the feeling of one of Baekhyun’s favorite hoodies. His sweatpants were from Yixing--the old blood stain on the cuff signifying that it was his.  
“You were freezing cold when I brought you back.” Kyungsoo answered, voice low as he placed himself next to Chanyeol. Baekhyun moved to his side and Yixing sat down in front of him, legs crossed and hands loosely held together in his lap. They were surrounding him on all sides and while a part of him was terrified of their disappointment, he also couldn’t help but feel safe when faced with their real, tangible bodies. 

“Thank you.” ‘_For being real._’ It was silent for a few beats. They were waiting for him to speak up, but he didn’t know if he would be able to without immediately bursting into tears. He just felt so sorry about the entire night. It wasn’t...he didn’t plan on running out so recklessly. He was just so _lonely_. He hadn’t been able to see any of his boyfriends in so long. Their bed was so cold nowadays...and he couldn’t surround himself in their scents--_all_ of their scents since Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been home. And the toys he used would never be replacements for his boyfriends; they were too plastic, too fake for him to even get any enjoyment at all. He just...he just wanted some attention; someone to be next to, at least. He bit the inside of his cheek, hard enough to taste blood. ‘_Stop making excuses._’ 

“I’m sorry.” He kept his head bowed as the words spilled from his mouth like flowing water.  
“I’m sorry I broke one of our rules. I’m so sorry that I glued you to the floor, Yixing. I’m so _sorry_ I made you worry about me. I know that leaving on my own wasn’t a good idea and I’m so so so sorry that I did so anyway. I’m not making any excuses for my actions. I know I-I messed up, and I’m willing to face whatever punishment you give me.” His whole body was pulled as taught as a wire, his hands balled into fists as he kept his eyes on his lap. He didn’t want to look at any of them. He couldn’t bear to see their eyes filled with disappointment. He could see his hands begin to shake ever so slightly and he almost wanted to use his magic to drain away his emotions. ‘_I promised them I wouldn’t do that anymore._’ But it was oh so _tempting_. He said he was ready to face his punishment but what if it was something absolutely unbearable? What if he was told he couldn’t touch any of them? What if he was told to sleep in his own bed for a week? What if...what if they told him he had to stay inside the compound for a week? What about a month? Even a year? What if- 

He flinched when cold fingers gripped his chin. His shaking was visible now, he belatedly realized, and it was too late to try and stop it. Instead, he let Yixing’s fingers guide his head up. He was terrified of looking into his eyes--seeing what expression he had--but he forced himself to be brave. ‘_They love you._’ He tried to remember and for a moment, his vision went out of focus. He blinked and he was met with Yixing’s familiar face; warm, golden eyes, pale cheeks, long eyelashes and a gentle smile curling around the edges of his plush, pink mouth. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a choked sob following when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo plastered themselves to his sides. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He opened his mouth to protest but kept silent when Yixing shot him a look.  
“It’s _okay_, alright? Yes, you did something wrong and yes, we will have to punish you for that,”  
“But we also made a mistake.” Baekhyun mumbled, nose pressed against the side of Chanyeol’s neck as one of his hands rubbed his back. Kyungsoo let out a rumble in agreement, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s hair while he squeezed his thigh. He melted into their touch but he was still confused.  
“Huh?” Yixing sighed, but his eyes were fond as he gently leaned his forehead against Chanyeol’s.  
“We left you all alone, didn’t we sweetheart.” Chanyeol felt his throat tighten.  
“But that doesn’t mean-”  
“No, it _doesn’t_mean you put yourself in danger like that and worry us sick.” His voice grew sharp as he spoke, his eyes hardening for a split second before they softened.  
“But we also shouldn’t have neglected you like we did. We know perfectly well how sad you get when you’re left alone for too long. That was our bad.” Chanyeol had to close his eyes. Yixing’s stare was too intense for him to keep looking. 

“It’s okay. You guys were busy.” He could tell that they didn’t like that answer and he opened his mouth to continue but he never got the chance too.  
“It is nowhere near _okay_, Chanyeol. You lost time _again_ for fucks sake.” He flinched when Kyungsoo’s harsh voice spoke out. Yixing made a scolding noise.  
“Don’t be mean.” He heard Kyungsoo grumble something under his breath before a strong arm was slung across his shoulders. He was pulled even closer to him, his nose pressing close to the side of his neck.  
“It isn’t okay that we let you get that far, dew drop.’’ He whimpered at the pet name, hiding his face as tears threatened to fall from his closed eyes. Kyungsoo had always called him that because his scent, and it never failed to make him feel special. ‘_You smell fresh and clean; like the air when it starts to rain._’  
“And we promise to make it up to you, okay?” He nodded, squeezing closer for a few more precious moments before they returned to the other two.  
“We’re sorry we left you here, baby.” Baekhyun mumbled, voice heavy with regret as he snuggled even closer.  
“We were only trying to surprise you. Not telling you was our fault, dew drop.” Kyungsoo sighed, pressing small kisses into his scalp. Chanyeol made a small, hurt noise in the back of his throat. He wanted to tell them to stop. He didn’t--it was his fault. They were probably doing something really important-  
“Sur...surprise?” He cringed when his voice came out strained, though he calmed down slightly when they all made gentle shushing noises. He knew he probably shouldn’t revel in their affection, but it felt so nice and...and it’d been almost two weeks since he’d last had them all to himself. 

“Mhm, baby. Me and Soo were setting up our new home.” He felt his heart stop.  
“H..home?” His voice came out in a weak whisper as he echoed the word, tears pooling in his eyes when Kyungsoo hummed.  
“Our contract end in less than a month now. We’ve got to have somewhere to go after we leave, don’t we, dew drop?” He said softly, holding onto his thigh tighter when Chanyeol let out another noise. He couldn’t...he couldn’t believe it. They were preparing their new home? They...they took the time to find a place and…  
“I love you.” For once, he didn’t care that his voice was raw and breaking. He needed them to know just how much he cared.  
“I love you all so fucking _much_.” He sniffled, squeezing his hands together when Baekhyun and Yixing cooed over him. He felt Kyungsoo press another kiss to his forehead, his lips curled into a small smile. His cheeks felt warm and his eyes were wet, but he felt ...better, somehow. There was still a heavy pit the size of a small ball in his stomach, but he knew that would disappear when he served his punishment. ‘_Speaking of punishment…_’ 

“Guys?” He asked softly. He received various responding hums and he took in a deep breath before speaking.  
“What...what’s my punishment?” 

**\---**

His punishment ended up being a little lighter than he expected, in all honesty. 

His hands were bound behind his back and a thick blindfold was placed over his eyes. He was stripped of all his clothes and was told to lean over their spanking bench. They arranged him ass up face down, cheek pressed against the cushion while his cock hung heavily between his legs. He didn’t know what they were planning, but he couldn’t help being a tad bit nervous. He trusted his boyfriends with his life, but it was natural to feel a bit uneasy when he was basically immobile and vulnerable. That’s what he repeated to himself, at least, when the minutes ticked by and nothing happened. 

“Chanyeol, sweetheart you still with us?” Yixing’s low, but gentle voice asked. From the sound, he could tell that Yixing was currently in front of him. Using his unhindered senses alone, he could tell Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were waiting off to the side. Chanyeol nodded, but froze. ‘_Verbal answers only._’  
“Yes, sir.” He said, tensing when Yixing’s near silent footsteps started walking around the spanking bench. He shivered when a cold finger traced over the knobs of his spine, biting his bottom lip when his finger stopped right above his ass.  
“_Good boy_.” Chanyeol swallowed back his whimper. Now that just wasn’t _fair_\--Yixing knew his voice was a major weakness for him. All of their voices were.  
“Now.” The teasing drained slightly out of his tone, hard steel replacing it as he placed himself in between Chanyeol’s legs.  
“You’ll receive ten spanks for each hour you were missing. You were gone for a total of three hours, so you’ll get thirty hits,” Chanyeol felt his ass clench just thinking about getting spanked thirty times--though he had to admit, it did sound like it’d be a little exciting.  
“We each get ten. You will count after each hit as well as apologize. If you feel if it’s too much, you’re free to use your safe word. You won’t be punished if you do. Do you understand?” Chanyeol sucked in a breath, and when Yixing didn’t continue, hurriedly breathed out ‘_yes sir_’.  
“Good. I’ll go first.” He didn’t even have time to prepare himself when the first hit struck his left asscheek. He let out a small yelp, but quickly followed that up with a breathy ‘_one. I’m sorry_’. 

Yixing was precise with each spank; using both the coolness of his skin--courtesy of being a vampire--and the entire length of his hand to cause as much pain as possible. He could tell that he was still holding back, though. If he didn’t, Chanyeol’s ass would probably start bleeding from the first hit. Yixing’s body was different then Baekhyun or Kyungsoo’s. His skin was ice cold, he had no blood running through his veins and he turned to stone in the sun. His skin was unbreakable and could crush a coin into tiny dust if it was thrown at him. (He knows this because he tried it before and it was both terrifying and hilarious to see.) This was a punishment, after all, and it wasn’t meant to be pleasurable for Chanyeol. But he had always been a slut for pain, and when he reached the number ten, he was fully hard and dripping strings of precum.  
“I’m next!” He nearly wheezed out a laugh when Baekhyun sounded so chipper. ‘_He always did have a sort of fixation with my ass._’ And that was the last thought he had for awhile. 

Baekhyun dragged his time out with Chanyeol as much as possible, switching between using his palm or the paddle in his hand. The fiery pain that came from each hit only served to get him harder and harder, moans falling from his lips as he stuttered out the count and an ‘_I’m sorry_’. Baekhyun was particularly cruel with the paddle, gliding it across his inflamed asscheeks as a tease before he smacked him hard enough that he saw stars behind his eyelids. It didn’t help his already frazzled mind when Baekhyun let out an occasional growl of praise consisting of ‘_good boy_’ and ‘_look at how well you take your punishment_’, his nails raking down his back whenever Chanyeol let out breathy whimpers in response. By the time he made it to twenty, his back, thighs and ass was throbbing in pain. He could feel a few sore spots where he assumed bruises and welts would swell up. He couldn’t say he minded if they did. 

__ “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Just ten more to go and you’ll be finished.” Yixing’s soothing voice floated in one ear and out the next, though Chanyeol certainly appreciated the praise. Kyungsoo didn’t speak as he settled behind him, but he could tell that the alpha was just as eager as Baekhyun had been. He barely had time to breathe before Kyungsoo started, and he actually _screamed_ out on the first hit. Kyungsoo put so much force into his spank that his body shook in the aftermath. He nearly forgot to count and apologize, but he just barely managed to tack it onto the end of his shout.  
“_Fuck_.” There was an audible growl in Kyungsoo’s voice and Chanyeol was reminded of the fact that he was in rut. Chanyeol let out another scream when his palm hit his ass, sobbing out the number and apology as he arched his back. The pain felt so _good_\--burned through his veins and boiled him from the inside out in the best of ways. He could feel drool slip down the side of his cheek as Kyungsoo landed more hits, screams and wails tearing themselves out of his throat as he struggled to remember how to function.  
“You’ve got one more, okay? One more and you’re done, baby.” He nodded absently at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice, unknowingly sliding his legs open as wide as they could go as he stuck his ass out as much as possible. Kyungsoo let a low, dangerous snarl that reverberated through Chanyeol’s entire body before the final smack hit over both asscheeks, the sting glancing over his dry asshole but it was enough to get him to come. He blubbered out his final count and apology behind a garbled scream, rainbows bursting behind his eyelids as his cock twitched violently. Thick spurts of cum splattered on the bench, some strands sliding down his shaft as more landed on stray parts of his skin. He managed to hear Baekhyun let out his own deep growl and hear Yixing hiss out a quick curse before he blacked out. 

**\---**

He first felt the soreness of his ass the thighs before he felt anything else, and when he tried to move, he found himself stopped by a pair of ice cold arms. He blinked open his eyes, waiting until his vision cleared before he looked behind him. He was met with a pair of warm golden eyes.  
“Good evening, sweetheart. Sleep well?” He found himself flushing at the slight smirk on Yixing’s face, mumbling out an answer as he twisted to face him. The hold around his waist loosened and soon he was facing his boyfriend--one of them, at least. 

“It’s already night time?” He winced when his voice came out scratchy. Yixing chuckled softly, reaching out to ruffle his hair before sitting up.  
“Here, drink some water first.” Chanyeol eagerly followed him, suddenly feeling extremely thirsty. He greedily gulped the water down, finishing the tall glass in three seconds flat. He flopped over Yixing with a satisfied sigh, groaning when his fingers slid down his back. ‘_He must not have fed yet if he’s still this cold_.’ He thought, arching into the cool hands as they skimmed over the top of his sore ass.  
“Does it hurt?” He made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat, too focused on trying to fit himself under Yixing’s chin to really care about the question. Though he wasn’t really lying either. His magic helped heal most of the damage, so he was pretty much fine. That and the slight soreness he did feel was plenty welcome. He liked having reminders of their nights together. It made them feel real. 

He managed to get himself lying completely on top of him, snuggling into his freezing body to try and cool down his overheated skin. He was always running hot, courtesy of his magic, so Yixing was his own personal chill pack whenever he needed to get his temperature down.  
“Where’s Baek ‘n Soo.” He mumbled, nosing at the burn in the shape of teeth sitting on his shoulder. He was always fascinated by the marks on Yixing, though there were only three--each one from their mouths. The one he was touching was Kyungsoo’s, and he only knew that because he could vividly remember how _easily_ his teeth had sunk into Yixing’s skin. It was interesting to watch the bite sizzle and pop as Yixing writhed below him, face contorted in a grimace of pain and pleasure. Baekhyun had--predictably--taken his turn with Yixing right after, biting into his wrist while Yixing was watching him ride his dick. ‘_That was a fun birthday present._’ He felt his stomach tighten in arousal as that night flew through his mind. 

“Taking are of his rut. We wanted you rest first before you joined us-” He didn’t get the chance to finish, grunting when Chanyeol scrambled off of him.  
“Well I’m all rested and feel perfectly fine so-” He waved his hand toward the door. “Take me to them, Xingie.” He got an eye roll for his attitude but Yixing dutifully got up from the bed. He paused, eyeing Chanyeol from head to toe before turning around to grab a nearby blanket.  
“Wrap this around you.” Chanyeol didn’t bother questioning his order and obediently threw the blanket over his shoulders, making sure that only his face and neck were seen as they walked out the door. He wanted to demand that Yixing put on a shirt, but he liked the scandalized whispers they were getting when the rest of the branch people saw them, so he didn’t mind as much. He wasn’t like them in that aspect--as they all were possessive bastards who would literally kill a man for even _touching_ Chanyeol, not that he was complaining because threatening to murder others out of jealousy was one a huge turn on for him. (He said that he was fucked up, didn’t he?) 

**\---**

Kyungsoo was fucking into Baekhyun’s mouth by the time they arrived. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t even notice them slip into the room, continuing to hold Baekhyun’s head down until he came. After he finished, it took him all of two seconds before he recognized them. He shot them a lazy grin, reclining back on his arm as his slightly hard cock--_knot, knot, knot_ the voice screamed when his eyes saw it, semi-inflated and just _begging_ to be licked-- rested against his stomach, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Chanyeol felt his legs shake when Kyungsoo’s glowing red eyes landed on him. ‘_He’s..he’s in full rut now. His wolf is in control. Oh fuck._’  
“C’mere my sweet, little dew drop…” Kyungsoo’s voice was a soft, sensual growl as he patted his thigh, his eyes glittering like rubies under the dim light. This time Chanyeol actually did whimper--quite loudly, in fact. He swallowed, and glanced at Yixing before slowly shuffling forward. Baekhyun was sitting next to Kyungsoo, a faint ring of red circling his amber eyes as he watched him silently. He turned his gaze back towards Kyungsoo, his heart pounding when he gave him a slow smirk. ‘_That just isn’t fair. He looks stupidly attractive with that look on his face._’ 

Rut Kyungsoo wasn’t the same as normal Kyungsoo. For one, rut Kyungsoo was much more...open about his desires. Kyungsoo could be blunt and a tad bit forceful--okay a lot forceful--but he was never...that explicit. But rut Kyungsoo was a feral wolf with sharp grins and bloody eyes who didn’t care about such petty things like ‘_modesty_’ or ‘_decency_’ and simply took what he wanted. It was beyond sexy and Chanyeol felt himself turn from a loudmouthed brat into a quiet, good little boy. 

Chanyeol licked over his bottom lip, breath stuttering when Kyungsoo pointedly looked at the blanket still hiding his body. He felt a hot flush color his face red, but he let the blanket fall to the floor. Unsurprisingly, his cock was stiff and leaking an almost embarrassing amount of precum. He swallowed before he slowly sat down on Kyungsoo’s lap, letting out a shaky sigh when his hands gripped the sides of his thighs. He kept his hands on Kyungsoo’s stomach, lightly digging his fingertips into the hard planes of his abdomen.  
“That’s a good boy.” He rumbled out, his thumbs rubbing circles into his skin as he laid himself flat. Chanyeol gasped when he felt a presence behind him. Familiar hands slid down his flank to land on his hips, sharp teeth nipping at his ear as the hard tip of a warm cock brushed against his back.  
“You feeling better after last night, baby?” Baekhyun mumbled against his ear, dragging his nails--’_Claws,_’ He thought dazedly. ‘_They’re claws now_.’--against his skin.  
“Y-yes.” He jumped when a finger traced over his rim, and looked down at a calm, but smug Kyungsoo.  
“C’mon now, dew drop. You know what to do.” The whine left his lips before he could stop it, but he nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn’t his first time taking both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, but he would need a lot of lube if he didn’t want to do some serious damage. It took a moment for him to concentrate--Baekhyun and Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop _touching_ him and Yixing’s stare was _not_ helping him focus--but he managed to find the spell he was looking for. It took a moment but then he felt it. Slick dripped from his hole in thick, weighty globs; the fruity scent of peaches filling the air as Chanyeol shuddered from the feeling. It was weird having something leak from his asshole, but he couldn’t deny that he kind of liked the feeling self-lubricating gave him. 

“How many fingers do you want this time, baby? Five? Seven? Or…” Baekhyun trailed off but the implications were clear enough. He didn’t want to go for the full ten tonight--he also managed to partially stretch himself out a bit while he found the self-lubricating spell--so he shook his head.  
“Five should be enough. I...I’ll be loose enough after five.” He whispered but his voice seemed to echo in the room as he sat on Kyungsoo’s lap.  
“Who’s fist do you want up your ass tonight, hm? Or do you want all of our fingers?” He was tempted to choose the latter, but the former option was much faster.  
“Yours..I want to have your fist, please.” He sucked in a breath when Baekhyun’s claws grew a little in size, the ends digging into his skin nearly hard enough to make him bleed.  
“What a good little bitch you are, properly asking for what you want.” There was a hint of a grin in Baekhyun’s smooth voice, one of his hands sliding back to grip an asscheek. He tensed when he felt the sharp prick of his claws, hissing out when Baekhyun sunk them deep enough to draw a little bit of blood. He let his hand stay there for a few beats before his claws receded back into regular fingernails. He wasted no time after that, shoving two fingers into his wet hole and immediately spreading them in wide, scissoring motions. He jerked forward, but he was pinned in place by both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s hands. 

“Nuh-uh, baby. You stay right there and fucking _take_ what I give you.” Baekhyun pressed in closer, his hard cock rubbing against his back as he sucked a hickey on a spot behind his ear. Chanyeol let out a shaky moan, his voice dragging out when the fingers in his ass sped up their pace. He didn’t realize he closed his eyes until they snapped open when a hand wrapped around his dick. Kyungsoo was still on his back, but now he was slowly pumping Chanyeol’s cock with one clawed hand. His heart stuttered when he saw how close his long nails were to his dick. He oddly felt only more aroused by the danger, more sticky strings of precum sticking to Kyungsoo’s hand as he kept it moving.  
“You love this, don’t you sweetheart.” His raised his eyes to Yixing, licking his bottom lip when his eyes were starting to fade into black instead of his regular gold.  
“You love being this close to bleeding--to _danger_. You can’t get enough of the rush can you? Love the feeling of your heart pumping, the adrenaline rushing through your body as your flight or fight instincts start to kick in.” With every darkly voiced word, Chanyeol’s noises grew in volume. Kyungsoo’s hand started speeding up and Baekhyun had moved up to three fingers, verging on four. It was too soon and too fast--even when semi-loose--but that’s exactly the way he liked it. He _wanted_ to feel the burn; he wanted to feel how _real_ the pain was. He couldn’t deny it--he loved the feeling of danger, of pain. The sweet but sick feeling of helplessness it gave him was like nothing else. He was addicted to it. He was addicted to the warm flush that traveled through his body, from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. He was addicted to the vulnerability he was allowed to have--allowed to _feel_ as he was put into a precarious situation. It was a feeling he wouldn’t give up for the world, and he was thankful everyday that his boyfriends were perfectly okay with indulging in his fantasies. 

“Answer Yixing, dew drop.” He snapped out of his thoughts, blinking down at Kyungsoo for a few moments before he registered his order. He opened his mouth to answer but he lost his voice when Baekhun inserted a fourth finger. He instinctively fucked back on the fingers buried in his ass, a low moan leaving his throat when he was allowed to move back some.  
“Y-Yes. I love it s-so much.” He sounded so desperate--so _wrecked_ already that it made goosebumps rise across his arms as he jerked his hips back. He stuttered out a gasp when Baekhyun curled his fingers, his head falling forward as a sharp zing of pleasure fired over his nerves. It took a moment for him to pull his head up, but he eventually managed to glance up at Yixing. As expected, his normally calm expression was almost feverish; eyes dark with arousal and fangs resting against his lower lip as he stared at Chanyeol. The only thing that confused him, though, was that he was noticeably soft. There was no wet spot or bulge protruding from his sweatpants and Chanyeol remembered that he hadn’t fed yet. Yixing seemed to catch onto his confusion and answered him with a small smirk. 

“Don’t worry your gorgeous little head, sweetheart. I’m joining in tonight.” He looked down at Kyungsoo.  
“Could you sit up for me, Soo?” He considered Yixing for a few moments before he did as asked. Yixing smiled a little and shuffled closer. Chanyeol assumed Yixing would just bite Kyungsoo, but instead of doing that, he leaned in and whispered something to low for Chanyeol to understand. Kyungsoo blinked. Then a slow, predatory smirk stretched over his face as he leaned back against Yixing’s chest.  
“Hey Baek,” He got a muffled hum in response, Baekhyun’s mouth glued to the side of Chanyeol’s neck as he carefully slid his thumb into his ass. He felt more slick gush from his stretched rim, his hole sporadically clenching down as Baekhyun let his wrist sink in fully. Chanyeol felt the breath get knocked out of him, his thighs shaking under Kyungsoo’s hands as uncontrollable whimpers spilled from his open mouth. His head was filled with white noise as the stretch registered, the pain-pleasure of having his entire fist up his ass making the knot in his stomach tighten to an almost painful degree. He felt so...full already. It was just one fist--one hand--but he felt too stuffed to take more. ‘_Oh god...I’m gonna take Kyungsoo and Baekhyun tonight_.’ He shivered violently at the thought, vague memories of their previous nights running through his mind. The phantom feeling of both of their knots made him clench down on Baekhyun’s wrist, his eyes falling closed as he tried to grasp those feelings once more. He vaguely hear voices talking around him, but he was way too focused on the feeling of Baekhyun’s hand as he rubbed his knuckles against his walls. His body jerked when one of his knuckles brushed against that _one_ spot inside of him, the sudden explosion of pleasure ripping out pathetic moans from his open, drooling mouth. 

“_Ahh_, fuck, _Yixing_.” He was brought back by the loud groan Baekhyun let out against the side of his neck. He blinked that stars out of his eyes, his mind still swimming as he looked down at Kyungsoo. His lip was pulled in between his teeth and his eyes were focused on something behind him. Baekhyun let out another weak noise and it all clicked for him. ‘_He’s drinking from Baekhyun._’  
“Yixing?” He wasn’t even embarrassed when his voice cracked on the middle syllable, liquid heat running through his veins when he received a muffled noise in response. Baekhyun growled out something, but it was too low for Chanyeol to catch. Kyungsoo evidently heard it, as he let out a husky chuckle.  
“You doing alright there, Baek? If you need me to take over, I’ll be more than happy to help.” He pointedly looked back at Chanyeol, his eyes glowing a bright, bloody red when they locked eyes.  
“Fuck off.” Baekhyun spat, the strain in his voice making Kyungsoo’s smirk widen. He could only stare back at him. Lost as to what he should do or say. His brain was still trying to figure out how to function, so he didn’t fully understand what was happening. He choked on a moan when Baekhyun’s fist suddenly started to pull out. His heart lurched and he worried that he was gonna pull out. He panicked and tried to stop his hand from leaving by clenching down.  
“_Baek_-”  
“Shh, it’s okay, baby. We gotta make sure you’re nice and loose for us, that’s all. I’m not pulling out.” He soothed, nosing at his ear while his clawed thumb rubbed over his hip. Chanyeol relaxed, letting his insides loosen enough for Baekhyun to continue. He was rewarded a soft kiss to his jaw, Baekhyun letting out comforting rumbles before he started again. He kept going until half of his fist was out before he pushed back in. Chanyeol felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes as his back arched, a strangled scream leaving his mouth when Baekhyun repeated the motion. He continued his ministrations, each push back in getting rougher and rougher until he was pulling his entire fist out and thrusting back in. 

“Fuck, you sound so pretty, dew drop.” Kyungsoo groaned as he pushed himself up, attaching his mouth to Chanyeol’s nipples and giving them a harsh suck. His nails dug into the meat of Chanyeol’s thighs, just shy from drawing blood as he continued to play with nipples; biting and tugging at them meanly. He flinched and didn’t know whether to squirm away or lean into his mouth, but the answer was decided for him when he was pushed down. He yelped and instinctively used his hands to catch himself before he fell on top of Kyungsoo, grunting when Baekhyun landed on his back. He wiggled a little, trying to get his clawed hand off his hip. The tips of his claws were dangerously close to puncturing his skin and while he would’ve loved to feel that, he didn’t think he would last if that happened. It was already hard enough keeping a little of his magic near the base of his cock so he wouldn’t immediately blow his load. 

“Yixing you dick.” Baekhyun hissed, carefully extracting himself from Chanyeol’s back. He (thankfully) removed his hand from his hip and Chanyeol turned his head to look back.  
“A warning would have been nice.” Kyungsoo growled, though Chanyeol didn’t really pay his tone any mind, eyes drawn to the fang marks on Baekhyun’s neck. There was a thin trickle of blood sliding down his neck, his golden skin shiny with sweat and his damp red curls sticking to his forehead. He felt more slick leak from his hole and he found his eyes drawn to his angry red cock only inches from his ass. He wanted to whimper when he caught sight of his semi-inflated knot. ‘_Oh fuck._’ He was snapped out of his staring by the sound of Yixing’s musical laughter. He noticed that his skin was more of a warm tan than his usual unearthly pale, his pupils ringed in gold and a healthy flush coloring his cheeks as his hard cock jutted out. His mouth watered at the sight and he couldn’t help the whine that left his lips even if he wanted to. 

“You okay there, sweetheart?” Yixing’s smile would’ve been taken as kind in any other context, but now it felt downright mocking when he reached out to brush his finger down the side of his ass.  
“I’m ready. I know I’m ready, just please...” He hiccupped out a moan when Baekhyun flexed his fingers.  
“You think you’re ready to take both of us, baby? You think you’re loose enough to take both of our alpha knots?” He tilted his head to the side, eyes trained on his face as he pulled his hand out and thrusted it back in again. Chanyeol nodded frantically, looking from Baekhyun to Yixing to Kyungsoo with pleading eyes.  
“Please, I can take you both.” He shuddered when he felt the tip of Baekhyun’s cock bump against his asscheek.  
“Let’s see then.” He pulled his fist back, letting two of his fingers stay in as he let his cock poke at his asshole. He only had a second to suck in a breath before Baekhyun pushed in. His arms gave out on him and he fell face first into the covers, his chin digging into Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the sheets muffled his embarrassingly loud moan. His fingers curled into fists as the top of Baekhyun’s knot slowly pushed through, tears falling down to wet the covers as Baekhyun bottomed out with a low growl. 

“Fuck you’re still so fucking tight even after taking my whole fist.” He hissed, his two fingers turning into three as he drew back--only to thrust harshly back in. Chanyeol let out a ragged noise, his ass burning in the best possible way as Baekhyun continued to fuck into him, adding another finger after a dozen or so more thrusts. He felt the bed dip next to him and struggled to raise his head up as Baekhyun continued his barrage of thrusts, incoherent snarls leaving his lips as he made it up to five fingers. The burn from before was slowly beginning to simmer down into something sweeter--something more addicting than pain as more slick leaked out of his stretched rim. He lost himself in the feeling--in the sweet friction of Baekhyun’s cock and fingers up his ass, in the sloppy, wet noises his ass made as Baekhyun’s knot fucked in and out of his ass, in the smell of sweat, peaches and sex as they filled up his nose. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he couldn’t say he really cared. It was blissful, floating in nothing as he let himself be used. 

“Is he ready?” His eyes were blurry with tears and his ears were full of the pounding of his heart when he came back to himself. His hands were resting on the bed, his arms supporting his torso as Baekhyun’s hands held his hips. He was still laying on top of Kyungsoo, though he couldn’t tell what he was looking at because of the tears clouding his eyes. He noticed that there was an odd strain on his neck, and when he tried to move his head he found that he couldn’t. He blinked the wetness out of his eyes and saw that Yixing was kneeling off to the side, tilting Chanyeol’s head to make his cock level with his mouth as his hand held tightly onto his damp, blonde strands. Chanyeol was completely focused on the sight in front of him, the urge to lean in and take his dick into his mouth growing stronger as the seconds ticked by. He was close enough to him that if he stretched out his tongue, he would be able to lick the head. He flicked a pleading look upwards, holding back his whine when Yixing slightly shook his head. 

“He’s _more_ than ready. Fuck, I wish you could see how fucking wide his asshole is. And still so fucking tight, too.” Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol whined when his hips throbbed in pain, and he realized that Baekhyun’s claws were digging into his skin hard enough to make him bleed. The pain went straight to his cock and he felt himself twitch, groaning when he rubbed against Kyungsoo’s stomach.  
“Lower him down some more, would you?” Kyungsoo asked, his hands reaching up to grab his waist as Baekhyun grunted out a ‘_fine_’. Chanyeol felt himself be moved, his torso completely resting on Kyungsoo’s stomach while both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun supported his ass and waist. He let out a shuddery moan when his cock got trapped between his stomach and Kyungsoo’s, but his attention was stolen by the blunt edge of another cock nudging at his hole. A thick gush of slick leaked from his hole with a wet noise, Chanyeol whimpering when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo growled out. 

“You smell so fucking sweet, dew drop.” He shivered when his warm breath brushed against his chest, whimpering when the hands on his thighs tightened hard enough to bruise.  
“I bet he tastes just as good. What flavor did you pick this time, baby?” Baekhyun spread his ass wide, his cock slowly thrusting in and out as he waited for him to answer.  
“P-peaches.” He breathed out, a high pitched keen leaving his mouth when he felt Kyungsoo begin to push in. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip as the burn of the stretch brought tears to his eyes. Kyungsoo was thick--thicker and a little longer than Baekhyun--and both of their knots were buried inside of him. The pain-pleasure that verged a little too much on pain was absolutely _perfect_ and he felt so good--so _full_\--that he wanted to cry. To have all of them connected like this was so overwhelming that he couldn’t explain it in words. 

“F-fuck.” Baekhyun let out a wounded noise, his cock twitching inside of Chanyeol as the hands on his ass dug into his flesh. Kyungsoo seemed to echo his sentiments, a rough sound rumbling up from his throat as he snapped his hips up. Chanyeol arched his back so hard that he felt a muscle cramp, Baekhyun letting out a howl as his hips jerked forward. It was slightly choppy in the beginning, but soon enough they found their rhythm. If Baekhyun pulled out, Kyungsoo thrust back in and vice versa. Over and over and over again; each thrust hitting his prostate dead on. Baekhyun’s claws had pierced the flesh of his ass and he could feel the blood run down his cheeks, his thighs getting the same treatment from Kyungsoo. It was so many sensations--so many feelings that he got lost inside his mind again. 

“Open up, sweetheart.” His mouth automatically dropped open at the command, groaning when Yixing guided his cock into his mouth. He opened his eyes some, looking up at Yixing as the head of his cock bumped the back of his throat. He ran his tongue over the vein he could feel, shivering when he tasted the salty, almost metallic, bitterness of his precum. He opened his mouth wider, taking in a breath before he closed his eyes and swallowed Yixing all the way down to the base. His cock throbbed in his mouth and Yixing hissed out a curse. He felt his ass clench because of the sound, the matching groans that came from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sending another thrill through him. 

“He takes us so well, doesn’t he? Like a good little cockslut.” Yixing mumbled, gripping Chanyeol’s hair tight enough to hurt as he snapped his hips forward, smirking when he heard him gag.  
“Hm. Did you see how desperate he was before? How cute he looked as begged for us to fuck him?” Baekhyun squeezed his ass, the grin in his voice audible as he shoved his cock back in hard. Chanyeol cried out, but the sound was muffled by Yixing’s cock as he held his head down.  
“Always so hungry for us--for our cocks. Would stay on them all day if he could. Isn’t that right, dew drop.” Kyungsoo grunted, pressing his claws deeper into Chanyeol’s thighs as he drove his hips up. The various feelings assaulting his senses--the tight friction against his cock, the feeling of having all of his holes plugged up, their sexy grunts and voices whispering filthy things about him--they were all starting to unravel Chanyeol from the inside out. His skin was flushed and sweaty, his jaw ached, his ass and thighs were twinging in pain with each thrust and the all consuming feeling of being _full_ sent him spiraling down, down, down into oblivion and he was _so close_ to getting what he wanted but it was still too _far_ for him to reach. 

He groaned, frustrated tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking on Yixing with a frantic vigor as he squeezed his ass and tight as he could. The echoing grunts made his stomach tingle and he continued his ministrations; desperate for the feeling of coming undone. He already knew what he wanted--what he _needed_ to achieve the mind-blowing orgasm that he knew was waiting on him. He swallowed, laving messily around Yixing’s cock as he went as deep as he could go. He knew that Yixing was getting close to his finish when he felt more precum slide down his throat, thicker and wetter than before.  
“Shit.” Yixing’s fingers pulled at his hair hard enough that his scalp tingled and he hummed through the slight pain, bobbing his head as he tried his best to fuck himself back against Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Their knots were almost fully inflated--their thrusts slowing down as the suction of Chanyeol’s ass kept them in place. He keened when Baekhyun tried to pull out, his knot taking a few tugs before he could pull away. Kyungsoo was having a similar problem and Chanyeol could already see how wide his asshole would be when their knots deflated; the phantom feeling their mixed cum drip from his gaping hole lighting his insides on fire, 

“He wants it bad, doesn’t he? Such an eager little bitch, aren’t you baby?” Baekhyun’s tone was half-amused, half-breathless as he gripped his ass. Kyungsoo mumbled something affirming under his breath, hands moving up to replace Baekhyun’s hands.  
“Hold him open.” Chanyeol felt another moan slip past his lips, the sound garbled as he worked his mouth over Yixing. He knew what Kyungsoo meant when he said that and he could feel his dick twitch in excitement. He almost wanted to sob. He would finally get what he needed. He would finally be filled to the fucking brim--filled in every hole with warm, sticky cum. 

Baekhyun slid out until the tip of his cock rested inside him. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Kyungsoo as the blunt head of his dick rubbed against his puffy, slick hole. He jerked forward when fingers poked at his rim, choking himself on Yixing’s cock while Baekhyun carefully slid his thumbs into his ass. He took his time in spreading Chanyeol open, the burn gradually returning the wider Baekhyun went. He was making these small, uncontrollable noises the longer time stretched, tears falling down his cheeks as the pain heightened his arousal.  
“Almost there, sweetheart. Almost there.” Yixing’s voice was low and soothing, his hands loosening their grip on his hair to run his nails over his scalp. He shivered, the gentle, rhythmic sensation distracting him enough that he didn’t notice when Baekhyun had gotten finished until he felt Kyungsoo slip in alongside Baekhyun. His thighs trembled and a scream ripped from his throat when both of them inched their way inside of him, his eyes steadily dripping tears until they both stopped just before they could slip their knots in.  
“Loosen up a little for me, okay dew drop? Can you do that for me?” It took him a moment to register Kyungsoo’s strained voice but he did as asked, relaxing as much as he could. He heard the two of them groan before they forced their way inside. His asshole stretched painfully wide as their knots slid past his rim--verging on the side of too much as Yixing started fucking his face. Chanyeol spluttered at the sudden onslaught, opening his aching jaw wider when he felt Yixing throb on his tongue. 

“Almost there, baby. Just a little while longer.” He groaned through gritted teeth, his hands sliding up Chanyeol’s sides as he grinded his hips forward. Chanyeol squirmed, arching his back and rocking backwards. He could tell they were already close, but he needed them to come right then and there. He couldn’t wait anymore--didn’t _want_ to wait anymore.  
“That’s it. Fuck yourself on our knots.” Kyungsoo’s breath brushed over his chest, his lips mouthing sloppily down his sternum as he gripped his ass, digging into the marks Baekhyun left and reopening them. Chanyeol whimpered around Yixing’s cock, flinching when Kyungsoo sunk his teeth into his left pec.  
“Love your tits so much, dew drop. They always look so fucking good--so fucking _squeezable_.” Chanyeol felt an even heavier flush spread over his body, a weak whimper leaving his clogged throat as he scrunched his eyes shut. His words only served to tease him more--making his head even hazier and the need to come more pronounced.  
“C’mon, baby. Tighten up-,” Baekhyun let out a strained groan, his hips stuttering forward when Chanyeol squeezed around their cocks.  
“Almost there. Just a little more, hm? C’mon, you can do this, baby.” Chanyeol whined but nodded weakly. He was starting to get tired and his thighs were burning from exertion but they were all so close to finishing he could practically taste it. ‘_A little more._’ He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he concentrated. It was a spell he had been keeping in his back pocket just in case he needed it. He felt his ass constrict, his rim shrinking slightly in size as he raised his internal body temperature. The reaction was damn near instantaneous. 

“Oh fucking _shit_-” Baekhyun shouted, his voice cracking in the middle as his knot finally burst--warm, stciky cum filling up his ass. Kyungsoo came soon after with a low, rumbling snarl that sent a bone-deep shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shoot rope after rope after rope of cum into him; a weak, breathless noise leaving his mouth when he felt the metallic tang of Yixing’s own release as it slid down his throat. His own orgasm suddenly hit him like a freight train, the iron-hot coil unwinding as he let the feeling in his ass consume his mind. 

He let his mind drift up into the clouds, his emotions watered down into nothing as he let himself float in a pool of numbness. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes as the faded voices of his boyfriends went in one ear and out the other. He could vaguely feel his body being moved, but he paid the sensation no mind. He was in safe hands with his boyfriends. He didn’t need to be focused on what they were doing. He was just focused on the warmth of Baekhyun’s palm as it rubbed his back; the coolness of Yixing’s lips as he pressed kisses to his cheeks and nose; the sturdiness of Kyungsoo’s chest as he was held closely. He knew he should probably stay awake a little longer, if only to try and help with the clean up, but his limbs refused to move and his mind was already floating off into unconsciousness. So he let himself sink into the calming darkness of sleep, vowing to make it up to his boyfriends in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
